Sniper Team 1
by Cheytacx3
Summary: Looks like Loose ends left some more Loose Ends after all... Find out what happened to Archer and Toad.
1. Loose Ends The Attack

Alright, before I start off Archer and Toad's story, there's a few things you should know. First, I'm ASSUMING that both Archer and Toad lived after Loose Ends. Second, I'm assuming they weren't in on the betrayal. Thirdly, I will not be playing Loose Ends over and over just to get all the lines perfect. Fourthly, this will be in Archer's point of view, cuz Archer and me are on good terms. Lastly.. Well.. Maybe you should just read.

* * *

**_Loose Ends_**

"Roach, Ghost, move forward for the assault. We're loaded with snipers and javelins, don't worry." I said. Ghost just looked at us and chuckled. Twice. Give over. Ghost said,"Roach move up into the trees." Two seconds later, land mines went off. Ghost started yelling,"Ambush! Targets! Left side! Left side! They've got this area presighted for mortar fire, counter attack into the smoke! Push push push!" They started running, and I said to Toad,"Funny. I thought we were supposed to have action when they got to the Estate, eh?" I started shooting at the ghillie snipers near the trees, sniping at the Task Force Members. One of the ghillies spotted us and started pointing, and I immediately shut him up. Toad remarked,"Shut up, ghillie." I chuckled while I shot at a new advance of soldiers. Ghost talked into his mic,"We've got two vehicles leaving the Estate, don't let them get away. Aww, bloody hell! Those jeeps are bulletproof!" I said, Firing Javelin, Danger Close!" "Roger, firing javelin, Danger Close!" Me and Toad both fired our javelins, me first, then him. I gave Toad a quick high-five, and got back to sniping. Ghost was saying to Roach, Scarecrow and Ozone,"Breach the estate, Ozone cover the kitchen door. Scarecrow, cover the basement door. I saw the explosion go off, and saw them enter the house. After a few tense moments, Ghost said," first floor clear. Roach, go with Ozone to ch-" I didn't get to hear the rest because Toad said to me,"Snipers on the south-east side, approaching from the solar panels. They don't know we're here, let's just open fire on them together. 3…2…1… Weapons free." We both shot at the pair of snipers, and they went down with groans. I heard in my headset, "Alright, house clear. Price, how are things going in Afghanistan?" "Lot's of hired guns here, but no sign of Makarov." "Well, the quality of the intel is about to change. This house is a bloody gold mine."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first part of Loose Ends, I didn't want to write the rest to see what things I could make better. Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Loose Ends The Extraction

Really do hope you guys enjoyed the first section of Archer and Toad, and here's section 2. Enjoy :D

* * *

"Roach, set up the DSM. We'll have to protect it while it downloads." "Roger." Scarecrow, guard the basement and kitchen doors. Ozone, guard the main door. Me and Roach will be roving." I said,"Sorry to cut the chit-chatter, but we've got an RPG team approaching from the west." "Roger, RPG team approaching from the west." I quickly brought my scope up to one of the helicopters dropping people and fired at the pilot. The helo quickly went down. "Little bird choppers coming from the south-east, by the solar panels." "Roger, little birds on the south-east. Someone get to the main windows!" I saw a lot of people coming from the solar panels, and I said to Toad, "Javelin on the south east in sector Solar Panels Delta." I said, soldiers coming in from the north-east and north-west. Look out. Helicopters coming in from the South-west, too. " "Rog- Ozone! Ozone! Ozone is down! I repeat, Ozone is down!" Scarecrow said,"Damnit. Poor Oze." I said,"Tangos have breached the perimeter, tangos have breached the perimeter!" I quickly glanced around, because, after all, I am a sniper, and a sniper is trained to look at everything in a hostile environment. I saw the hill where they had ambushed Ghost and his squad and thought that hill would be an amazing place to snipe from, having views on most of the north and most of the south. I mentioned it to Toad and he was all for it. {Famous line coming up right here guys.} "Im displacing! You're gonna be without sniper support for 30 seconds!" Me and Toad scrambled up the path and settled in to our new sniping position. I heard Ghost say, " The download's finished. Roach, fetch the DSM and let's get out of here!" I grinned and said to Toad,"Here comes the fun part." He just laughed.


	3. Loose Ends Burning

**Loose Ends Part 3**

I saw Roach running and an explosión. My world went black… I was back 1 year ago, my brother next to me, saying, "Alex, you`re not a coward, are you? C`mon move it, man!" I remember him running down the field, hearing the awful claymore click, and seeing him torn into a hundred pieces, with a horrible ripping sound. I came back to reality and realized I couldn`t give up on Roach, he was like a step-brother. I immediately shot the person that was standing over him. I saw Ghost pick him up, and walk him towards Shepherds Pave-Low. I saw Shepherd shoot Roach and Ghost, and I was tempted to shoot Shepherd, but stopped. I shot one of the little bird pilots over on the part of the hill where we used to be. I shot all of them, ripped them from their souls. Not like me. Toad looked at me weird, but then managed to keep a straight face. I said,"Stay low. Wait until they`re gone. Go ghillie." We both hid ourseves in grass. After about 5 minutes, we heard everything go away. We went over to where the assassination had taken place, and saw some horrible pictures. I saw Roach`s corpse, or what was left of it, a bloody mess of organs. A friend. Even if he was dead. And next to him was…Ghost?


	4. Loose Ends Ghost

**Loose Ends-The Beginning of the End**

I heard Ghost groan, and thanked God. I said, "Ghost, what happened? Ghost! Hold on mate, you`re gonna be fine. The bullet only went through the top of your shoulder." I heard a groan behind me, and immediately turned around with my M9 up and ready to fire. I said, "Who is it?" "Me, Archer. Sly. Remember me? We worked together on the assassination mission." "What happened to you, mate? What the hell?" "Shepherd is a whore. He talks about Makarov having no limits, look at his own arse!" "Alright we gotta get you both out of here." " I got nicked with a bullet and acted dead. I know how to fly a chopper if we can find one. Or a jeep." I said, a jeep would be the safer choice. I said to Toad, go fetch a jeep from the estate. 5 minutes later, Toad came back with a jeep. Ghost was almost back to normal, and Sly the same. I was thinking about Ghost, but then I remembered Soap and Price. I immediately tried to contact them, but nothing. I then heard Price`s voice," Ghost! Roach! Do NOT trust Shepherd! He`s a traitor!" I smiled. I got out my phone, and called an old mate.


	5. Turning the Page

Well, to whoever wrote the review about the paragraph not being enough for a chapter, I hope this is better. I probably will start going into more detail now, as the part about Loose Ends was mostly an Introduction. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Turning the Page**

I heard a rustling of leaves, and said,"Shit."

"Don't move, or I'll shoot you."

The voice had a Russian accent to it, not very strong, but strong enough. I saw a man in a ghillie suit stand up, and 8 more stand up behind him. They were all carrying ACR's, Interventions and MP5k's. I saw a lot of them grimacing and looking around for enemies. Obviously a commando unit.

"Who are you, and what are you here for?" I said.

"I am Major Tamarov, from the 55th Russian Assassin's unit. I am well aware of the target you know as General Shepherd. He is one of the most wanted men in the Russian underworld. Me and my unit would like your help to take him and any accomplices out. You are one of the best sharpshooters in the American Army, and so is your companion. What do you say?

I thought about it, and about how nice it would feel to put a bullet into Shepherd. I mean, Roach. Immediately then, I heard Ghost say, "What rank would we be joining as?"

"The first sniper (Archer) will be Sergeant. You will be Sergeant First class. The sniper's companion will be Corporal. We will assign you to a unit for back-up in close combat situations."

"Alright. I'm in, but I'm not speaking for either of them, let them choose." I said.

Ghost nodded, and Toad gave a thumbs up to the sergeant.

"Alright, listen, we have extraction-"

I heard a chopper coming , and motioned for everyone to lay down. When the chopper passed, it landed near us. I saw a man come out wearing a ghillie suit.

"MacMillan? You answered! You came!" I said.

I flashed back to the days MacMillan had been training me to be the best sniper I could be, to achieve what potential I had. I remember he wouldn't let me off the sharpshooters course unless I got a perfect score.

He said,"Wouldn't miss it for the world. I just hope that Price and Soap came out okay. This world wouldn't be the same without them."

"Where do we go now?"

"We will head to our Headquarters with Captain MacMillan and his crew's help."

I said, "MacMillan, you know them? Work for them?"

"I'm an assassin-trained-sniper. It's what Im made to do. It's the best way I can serve my country."

"We should get moving." Tamarov said.

"Hell yeah."


	6. Гоод луцк

Well, this is just a briefing about Archer and Toad's Assassination Mission. I'm working on the actual mission, just putting this out so you know what it will be about. Keep reading. (Oh, if anyone wants to beta this story... let me know. :] )

* * *

**_Гоод луцк_**

The next day, Archer and Toad had passed the Sharpshooter's test for the 55RAU, 55th Russian Assassin Unit. Ghost had passed the close combat test, setting a record for the HeadQuarter's training course. Price and Soap were finishing up in Afghanistan, 3 hours before they began their operation to kill Shepherd. Archer and Toad were being briefed in the operation for killing Shepherd and his bodyguards. This was the briefing.

_Target General Shepherd is a target wanted in the Russian Underworld for treason. Snipers will eliminate Shepherd at his base, Site Hotel Bravo. Two operatives working for their own reasons are already trying to eliminate them, coming from our deep cover contact Nikolai. For the sniper's information, Nikolai is loyal, and just agreed to give us key information on the target._

_Captain Price and Captain MacTavish are working on eliminating Shepherd. We will cover them as they try to leave and extract them so they are brought back here. We have planted bugs on them, and we know exactly where they'll be. _

_We will extract them in a helicopter to be brought back here. The snipers will provide support from a helicopter hovering around their current area if they are located and the alarm is raised. If the alarm is raised, we will contact the two operatives to inform them about our operation. Гоод луцк. (Good Luck)_


End file.
